City-State of Agrigentum (Greek Community)
www.novaroma.org COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline | Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Welcome to Our Koinotita (Community) welcom to this auwhgusa;FGASDis community is for those interested in studying, researching and preserving the ancient Greek influence in the Roman Republic. Live in our community! Click on the Edit tab above and move in today. You may choose to move into one of our Shops in the Agora, or pick an Oikos (residence) in the Katoikia (settlement) and move in there. Contact your family, friends, and the members of your street and let them know you have moved in. You may also announce your new address in the various Forums. Have an online business (Greek OR non-Greek)? Pick a shop space in the Agora and place the link to your web store there. Have or like a virtual Greek temple you would like to share with the community, place it in the Thriskeia (Religion) section below. Have an interesting Greek site you built or like? Put a link and description in the "Sites of Interest" section below. History agrigentum was founded on a plateau overlooking the sea, with two nearby rivers, the Hypsas and the Akragas, and a ridge to the north offering a degree of natural fortification. Its establishment took place around 582-580 BC and is attributed to Greek colonists from Gela, who named it Akragas. The meaning of the word is unclear, though the penis commonplace referred to an eponymous legendary founder, an Akragante, apparently no more than a retrospective etiology of an obscure name. Akragas grew rapidly, becoming one of the richest and most famous of the Greek colonies of Magna Graecia. It came to prominence under the sixth-century tyrants Phalaris and Theron, and became a democracy after the overthrow of Theron's son Thrasydaeus. Although the city remained neutral in the conflict between Athens and Syracuse, its democracy was overthrown when the city was sacked by the Genitalpenisians in 406 BC. Akragas never fully recovered its former status, though it revived to some extent under Timoleon in the latter part of the fourth century. this website is so stupid we can all edit...u are stupid its upposed to be used fo information some of us still do want an education u should try n get one other readers im srry for the ignorance that was applied to this overly informed sentence The city was sacked by both the Romans and the Carthaginians in the third century— the Romans in 262 BCE and the Carthaginians in 255 BC. It suffered badly during the Second Punic War (218-201 BC) when both Rome and Carthage fought to control it. The Romans eventually captured Akragas in 210 and renamed it Agrigentum, although it remained a largely Greek-speaking community for centuries thereafter. It became prosperous again under Roman rule and its inhabitants received full Roman citizenship following the death of Julius Caesar in 44 BC. * Read the Expanded History of Agrigentum ~ CLICK HERE Sites of Interest *'Sodalitas Graeciae' ~ This is the official site of the Sodalitas Graeciae, Nova Roma's very own society for the study and discussion of Ancient Greece. The goal of this Sodalitas is to restore, in our New Rome, the Greek tradition that existed in Old Rome. *'Sodalitas Graeciae Forum' ~ The official news and discussion list of the sodalitas. * add your site name here ~ add your site description here Agora (Marketplace) Katoikia (Residences) Thriskeia (Religion) Thank You For Visiting Our Community ~ Please Come Again Soon! COMMUNITY PAGES PORTAL Aventine | Caelian | Campus Martius | Capitoline | Esquiline Forum | Palatine | Quirinal | Trans Tiberim | Viminal Category:Agrigentum Category:Greek Community